Get Tangled up in me
by Lingeron
Summary: Okay, this is a Mcfly fanfic which is more off focused on DannyJones. ; Danny & Gabby have been friends ever since 2nd grade. Will he ever confess his love in balance to his career? Find out in this story. :
1. Chapter 1

"_Gabby? Gabby?" My mother's voice called out my name in the darkness;_

"_Mom? Mom?!" I tried reaching out my arms to her; following her voice…_

…_then all I heard was a gun shot. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Gabrielle's POV_

My heart beat was racing, my lungs gasping for air. I was running for my life. I exerted my legs for more speed, if not. Who knows what'll happen to me?

I could hear the footsteps behind me gain more and more as it reached up to grab me. I felt a tap on my shoulder,

…and I screamed.

"Gah!" I yelled; my father hugged me close to his chest. "Honey, calm down. You're awake." He shushed me while rubbing my back; tears streaming down my cheeks as my dream revived the horrible incident that happened years ago. My dad let go and gave me a glass of water and I obediently drank all of it in a single gulp and took deep breaths. My dad stroked my dry hair and smiled gently at me. "Are you okay now? Do you need more water?" He asked, I was grateful to have such a loving and thoughtful dad. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I'll just go to school now, Dad." I gently jump out of the bed and got dressed. My dad went out to give me some privacy as he also left to go to work.

I dressed in some casual clothes; graphic tee&&Skinny jeans complete with some slip-ons.

As I went out the front door and into my yard, I hopped unto my bicycle and headed for school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Danny's POV_

I waited for Brie right outside the school campus; just along the school entrance. She was usually early; _where is she?_

I then heard a loud _thump!_ Just behind the bushes. I slightly jumped and ran to where I heard it.

--

"Ow,ow,ow," she complained; rubbing her elbow. I immediately helped her up and fixed her bicycle.

"Brie! What the hell?" I shook off all the leaves from her hair and shook her shoulders slightly to wake her up, she was obviously still oblivious from her sleep. I mean, come one, her eyes were abnormally droopy at such a sunny day.

Then she was already conscious when she suddenly stared deep unto my eyes which caused me to blush. I shook my head and blinked twice; ignoring the random increased pulse on my veins. She yawned right infront of my face but her breath didn't stink, it was the exact opposite of that. It smelled of snowy mint.

"Sorry, Dan. I was just…dozing. Don't you notice the sun today? It's so bright." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I admired that about her; her energetic, happy-go-lucky personality. Always looking at the bright side; there's no way that she…

"Let's get going, we'll be late for class…_again._" I rolled my eyes and wrapped one arm around her waist to support some of her weight. Effortless because she was very light. We headed to class;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Class; still **my** POV :

As Mr. Bart continued to sermon his topic of a new lesson, I continued to doodle on my notebook. I would also glance secretly at Gab to see what she was doing. I would get mesmerized from her chocolate brown hair playfully landing along her shoulders. Her pinkish cheeks blushing as the teacher would call her name for an answer to his trivia questions. Sometimes, our eyes would meet and yet I continue to wonder if she ever felt the same feelings I felt for her ever since 2nd grade. When we met all because I didn't have a snack for recess and she gave me half of her sandwich. We would still laugh about that but somehow we still remained friends till this day. I wondered too if she felt something more of me; I hoped…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabrielle's POV_

I copied some notes from the board when a small note was passed unto me. I glared at my seatmate; Laura.

"What're you doing? You're gonna get us in trouble!" I hissed at her; she just shrugged. "Open it." She mouthed.

I unfolded the little piece of paper and found out that it was from Danny, I glanced at him shortly. He was looking at the board and ignoring me. I sighed and read the note:

"_Are you available today? I mean, like, lunch. __**Not a date**__…" _I rolled my eyes;

"…_so are you?"_

I got my pen and placed the note under the table; scribbling my reply.

"_Sureee, if you mean lunch then I'm in. Gosh, Danny. Not-a-date? I'm hurt. :( "_

I snickered while I passed the note back;

_Danny's POV_

I got the note back and saw that Gab was shaking of laughter; I raised an eyebrow.

"_Suuure, if you mean lunch then I'm in. Gosh, Danny. Not-a-date? I'm hurt :( "_

I too snickered 'cause of her reply and wrote back, _"It could always be one, you in?" _I passed the note back to her.

"_Definitely" _she replied and I was never even more happy to have my first date with her..over lunch.

"Mr. Jones, are we clear of the lesson? May I please know what's going on?" Mr. Bart demanded. I crumpled the paper under my desk slowly so that he wouldn't notice but then he started to walk closer and glare at me. I surrendered and gave him the paper; I could see Gab's mouth fall open. I winked at her; the teacher scanned the paper—a complete copy of my advanced notes and gave a big hurumph! At me. I smiled grimly for a second and composed myself.

"So, am I safe?" I smiled innocently at him but he scoffed; "I will get you Jones," Geez, frightened by the teacher, ooh scary! The bell rang and I immediately jumped off my desk, gathered my books together and patted the teacher's head. "G'luck sir! See ya!" and I skipped to Gabrielle's side.

_Gabrielle's POV_

"Oh, my gosh. You scared the nerves out of me!" I exulted as Danny wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He was such a dumbass for making the chemistry teacher a big wimp out of his ass. Well, he deserved it, I mean the teacher.

Danny shrugged and laughed more, I laughed with him. "Okay, since this is lunch. You pay." I grinned,

He rolled his eyes and hugged me tighter; this was normal for me 'cause this is what we always do. "Sure, drinks on me."

--

the cafeteria.

"Wo-ow." I said, the line of the canteen seemed like it'll never end! My jaw dropped like it touched the ground. Danny laughed at my expression; "C'mon, let's just go outside."

We went to our usual spot under the huge tree near the wide school field. We'd have our lunches here and some picnics like always. He was my only best friend in this world; and that would never change. We looked over the blue sky, that's what was good about this town. That it would rarely rain and the sky seemed like it would never be grey. I didn't notice that our hands were intertwined with each other but we didn't seem to care either way. I rested my head on his shoulder and Danny's on mine. "Hey," he murmured. "Don't fall asleep, we still have class." He chuckled. I put a mock punch on his shoulder, "I know that, now give me a break." He stroked my hair, "Your wish is my command."

And we stayed there for what seemed an eternity.

**Okay guys, reviews :D Basically this is just fiction so it's not really set in London but in some other kind of town but of course Danny is still British and he will eventually still become a part of a band called Mcfly :" This is why it's called FICTION. \:D/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is a quick fast forward; to two years after. Danny is already a part of his band and we stop at his farewell party; which of course, Gab has to attend to see her best friend..for the last time. Well on person, she can always see him on T.V. ;) **

_Gabrielle's POV_

I couldn't recognize half of the people in this suckish party. The most suckiest party I've been to. I mean, come on, why would _a guy going away throw a __**farewell party?**_He's saying goodbye to all his friends! And that's not just any guy, that guy's my friend. Danny Jones;

I decided to just get some punch and sit at the sofa next to some weirdo couple making out; oh, ew. I get up and leave when I bump into someone, I was pissed so I didn't apologize.

"Geez, man! Why can't you—," I was cut off when I noticed it was Danny who I bumped into, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I get out of his way and head outside. I threw the stupid drink;

"Gabrielle! Calm down," he wrapped his arms around my waist and I look away; scoffing.

I hear myself sob; my chest heaving from the angry pain. "W-why now? Danny..I-I don't even know what to do anymore.." I break down and cry everything out; my knees wobble but I could feel Danny was still carrying my close to his chest, comforting me. He strokes my hair, soothing me just a bit.

"Gabby, I'm very honest right now so please listen." He murmurs in my ear, I shivered from his tickling breath.

"Gabby, I would never, ever, leave unless it was something that was very important to me. And this is important to me but you know what else is important?" he pulls away and stares straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away because his gaze was locked in mine. I bit my lip, "What? Your friends?" I asked, my voice dull and lifeless. I saw Danny twitch a smile but compose himself again. "…you."

I looked up at him again, startled by his answer. "…what?" I demanded. Danny held both sides of my faces with his hands. I blushed, he slowly places his lips on my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Of course, it's you. You're my best friend…and ever so loving crush." He chuckled. I giggled too. He pulled away again and bent to let our heads on the same level with his arms around my shoulders; locking his hands behind my neck. I stroked his face and his hair and the outline of his lips…

I felt as if I was going to cry, I let out a short sob and that startled Danny, his eyebrows pulled together. "Don't cry, please." Agony washed over his angelic face, I could tell it was hard for him to leave now that we were so close. So honest of each other, he confessed his feelings for me. I shook my head, "I'm not going to cry," I raised my hand up in a scout honor way. "Scout's honor." I winked, and he laughed. He kissed the tip of my nose shortly and I froze in place. It took him a second to figure out what he just did and I loosened. "I-it's okay." I reassured him. I pursed my lips before speaking…

--

"So, is this really goodbye?" I said, marveling his lips with the soft tips of my fingers.

Danny shook his head, "No, definitely not. Never say that, _never._" His grip on my face held tighter but he loosened.

"I know that, Danny. 'Course I do. It's just…"

"I know, me too." He sighed. We stayed quiet for a moment and just stood there close to each other, not minding the party inside his house. I was the first to break the silence.

"I'll visit you anyway, remember to keep in touch." I smirked.

"You'll see me on T.V. anyway, maybe the showbiz news will keep us in touch," he chuckled, amused by his own joke.

"I don't need the media to tell me where you are or what you're doing. I'd rather hear it from you."

"Yeah, you're right." Then after another minute of silence, we went back inside.

--

I decided to go back to my house before it was too late, It was oddly cold tonight. As I wore my hoodie and gathered my things and headed outside. While I was just a few steps from the door, I heard Danny call me from behind.

"Gabrielle!"

I looked back at him and he crushed his lips to mine, his arms around my waist; holding me up. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, I heard him moan from under his throat. Little by little, I felt the need to kiss him deeply, I slowly slid my tongue, licking his lower lip. He stiffened, and I knew that response. I sighed and pulled away.

"Goodbye Danny," I muttered and untangled myself from him.

Again, after a few steps he called my name again. I didn't look back this time but I heard his footsteps gain and he hugged me close, "Our first kiss, late than ever eh?" he chuckled. I laughed and looked up at him. I kissed his lips shortly now but he pulled me again to make it last longer. I heard people's muffled laughter—mostly Dougie's. Danny twisted his head and muttered, "Tom, Dougie, Harry, _get out_." I giggled but sighed too. I intertwined our fingers together,.

"I have to go now, Danny." I whispered to him. He looked at me as if I just stabbed him in the chest.

"Gabby, it-it doesn't have to be now. You can go with me tomorrow then we can just catch a plane—," I cut him off.

"It's not that easy, Dan. I have to go and so do you."

"…I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another fast forward to four months later—when Gabby is finally able to see Danny in person –where else? Danny's hometown—Manchester, England. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - **

Gabby's POV

As I arrive in the airport, I immediately get a taxi to go to Danny's parent's house. While I was in the cab, I daydreamed that Danny was with me and that when I arrive in his house he'd be there, his arms open towards me and I'd run to him and be home in his loving arms that I miss so much. A tiny tear dropped from my cheek and I stroked it away quickly before the driver could see me.

--

"Ma'am, are you alright?" said the driver and I was slightly surprised. I just nodded my head,

"I'm fine, sir. Please don't mind me." I smiled a bit, "It's just nice to be home."

The driver nodded his head too, "Yes, yes it is."

--

The driver was very kind that he helped me carry my bags and even gave me adiscount since I didn't have enough money to pay for the long trip. I smiled and rang the doorbell—once, twice.

The one who opened the door was Danny's mother. She gasped and I saw her eyes water as she saw me. I blushed and smiled brightly and hugged her to give her comfort.

--

"Aw, Mrs. Jones. I'm so happy to come back here after all these months!" I exclaimed.

She stroked the hair of my face and stroked my blushed cheek. "Aw, dear. You've grown so much. "

I laughed nervously then she noticed my bags and got them at once. "Oh, Mrs. Jones! You don't have to do that."

--

After I unpacked my things in the guestroom which was good enough for me. It was thoroughly cleaned by none other than Danny's mom. She was very excited to see me anyway. I greeted his dad too and he was just as happy as Danny's mom was. They both greeted me good luck on seeing their son and I knew that their luck would pay off.

I got in another cab to go to the venue of the concert. I had my backstage id and my VIP ticket. I was excited that I could just jump right now. But I knew that I wasn't only excited about the concert but also meeting Danny at last. I took a deep breath and went first backstage to check in for them;

The first to greet me was Dougie; "Dougie! Over here!" I said in my best British accent. He chuckled at me; noticing my effort to speak British.

"Dear Gabby, welcome!" he said with open arms and I came to hug him too. He kissed my hair and patted my head. "How have you been these..days?" he struggled for the right words and I giggled.

"Oh, well. Nothing really, I'm just so glad to finally be here and meet all of you! I've missed you guys play in my garage." I blushed and he blushed too; how odd for him.

"Well, then, C'mon. Don't you wanna see your lover?" he grabbed my wrist and towed me to Danny's dressing room. I blushed.

Dougie stopped short in front of a white door with Danny's name on it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Danny's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I had to look at my best tonight with the fact that the girl I love is coming here and I will finally see her again—after 5 long months of waiting. It's been agony without her.

There was a knock on the door;

--

"Come in," I called out.

"Aw, come on dude, just open the door, I'm kind of busy right now." Then I heard some snickers. I rolled my eyes.

I stomped my way towards the door, Dougie owed me big-time now he interrupts me when I'm about to see Gabby again.

"Dougie, look. If you're gonna interrupt me again. Can't you at least—," I stopped speaking at once when I saw this beautiful unknown stranger right beside Dougie.

She had the same hair color as Gabby except she had a different hairstyle, like it grew longer and had curls around—she was also wearing a black headband. The same eye color except her eyelashes were longer which made her face look more innocent then before. She had the same lips—turned up in a shy smile. Her lovely scarlet red cheeks showing prominent cheekbones. She was wearing a black blouse which covered her thighs and made her look taller. I didn't recognize her at once until I heard her voice for the first time—or so I thought.

"Danny, are you okay?" she murmured against her soft lips, I could see them part and close up slowly into another smile. This time a grim smirk. I looked at her eyes again and smiled back—a wide smile; a welcoming smile.

"G-gabby? Is that you?" I said, holding her hands carefully. I've never felt so happy in my life to see someone again. She was so different but in a good way; she was all new.

She nodded her head, I quick jerk. "Yeah, I, uh, had to look my best right?" she giggled; kidding around.

I shook my head, "You always look your best everyday, I was just so startled. I didn't recognize you at all." Then she frowned. "That's not a bad thing of course." Then we stood there in silence.

I forgot all about Dougie til he spoke again. "I'll just go back to the other guys, see you Gabby." He kissed her cheek—Gabby blush—and winked at me before leaving. "That pissoff." I muttered under my breath—trying to irritate me by kissing Gabby on the cheek.

--

There was still a lot of time before the concert started so we talked for awhile, talking about what happened when we got separated and our reactions about our first kiss—which was kind of awkward, well, for Gabby it was.

"I guess I'll see you on stage huh?" she smugged. Our hands were intertwined and she gazed at it. I raised our tangled hands and used my thumb to stroke her cheek slowly. She leaned her head on our hands, it felt good; her warm cheek, and closed her eyes. I leaned closer to her; slowly not to interrupt her daydream and slowly pressed my lips on hers. She opened her eyes at once but didn't move—instead she kissed me back. I pulled away slowly, careful not to startle her and saw her eyes blink twice—her eyelashes fluttering—and her eyes just glimmered like the bright blue sky. I sighed at her beauty, I didn't know how I deserved such a person in my life.

"Danny! We're starting in 5 minutes. Get your ass in here!" the stage assistant said. I rolled my eyes and Gabby blushed, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see _you_ later." She winked and I smiled widely. I stood up, lent her a hand and pulled her up with me. I wrapped my arm around her petite waist until the backstage exit. "Good luck," she said before letting go of my hand. Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**C**hapter Five;

**So, this actually a continuation to the concert and Mcfly performs beautifully. Well, just sit back, relax and enjoy ;))**

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Gabby's POV; She gets all mushy here :"_

I sit in my seat and slurp my rootbeer to clam myself down. Sugar does the opposite affect on me; instead of getting sugar rush it's more like painkillers to me. Yes, yes. I know, I'm so odd. |:

Then suddenly the host shouts, "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for your favourite pop band; Mcfly!"

And then the audience screams. They all stand up, so do I, to catch a sight of the first song.

...One for the Radio.

"What's up, Manchester?" Danny shouts out to his homeland; I smile brightly at him but I'm sure he couldn't see me; yet.

"Well, I guess this is our first song for the night and I hope you, our fans, _love it._" Then he strums his guitar and the entire song begins.

_Here's another song for the radio!_

_Life isn't fair for the people who care, stick your nose in the air and that's how you go far. _

_So go tell your lovers, your fathers and brothers, your sisters and mothers how lucky they are._

Then Danny sings his part. I giggle and continue to sing along; this time louder!

_Light speed, out of my mind. _

_I'm hurt but I'll be fine, put your fist in the air,_

_Raise your voice and declare singing, "We don't care!"_

The Audience follows;

_"We don't care!"_

_We don't care!_

_"We don't care!"_

_So here's another song for the radio,_

_And here's another line from the heart._

_So don't pretend you hate and you sing along 'cause we all look the same in the dark!_

Then after they play One for the Radio, they sing another song; Do Ya. XD

_Do Ya ,do ya, do ya love me?_

_Do you need a little tiime?_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya want me?_

_Oh, to hold you when you cry_

Then after a few more song, there was a blackout but the audience continues to scream; The spotlight focuses on Danny; Him and his guitar. He clears his throat and speaks unto the mic.

"I'd like to sing one song for my beloved. This is dedicated to Gabrielle Cassady." Then another spotlight focuses on me and I blush. I cringe from the bright light but my eyes djust and stare into Danny's eyes.

He sang a song that wasn't from Mcfly, it was something unknown*

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings, For the thrill of the fall ignoring sound advice._

_And any thought of consequence, _

_My bones have shattered, my pride was shattered;_

_And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain; I can see my beautiful rescue._

_I'm falling more in love, with every single word I withhold;_

_And I'm falling more in love with every single word you say! I'm falling head over heels for you._

I could feel my body feel all warm and fuzzy inside of me. I couldn't love him more and I know that this feeling can never go away. I could never handle the feeling to leave him alone again, I'd have to be with him for as long as I can.

* * * * *

fter the concert ;))

I was outside the coliseum and it was a bit cold. Okay, maybe not cold; It was _freezing._

"Need help?" someone murmured into my ear and placed a warm, leather jacket on my shoulders.

I gasp and see Danny; I threw my arms around him, not caring about the people staring or giggling. "Daaanny!"

He chuckled, "Hey sweetheart," he kissed my hair and I leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I cringed a bit from his slight touch. We went to his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Danny's POV :"_

We arrive in my house at around 12 p.m.; Dougie, Tom and Harry bid us both goodbye and we seperated ways. Gabby and I tiptoed inside, all up the way upstairs to our rooms. But I had to do something first;

"Goodnight, Gabby. Sweet dreams." I smiled at her and she smiled back. A shy smile;

"G'night!"

And we both went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Daniel Alan David Jones' POV =))_

This morning was completely odd 'cause I happen to wake up quite early today; 6:30 a.m. Yes, that's how odd it is.

And so I got some breakfast, passing by my parent's room to Gabby's room. I took a quick peek and found her still asleep, cuddled close to the

blanket. Her brown curly hair was back to it's usually straight form, or for as long as I could tell, and landed playfully behind her back. Her breathing was

slow and quiet. I closed the door quietly, the door making a small creak, and went my way to the kitchen.

--

After eatting breakfast and brushing my teeth and making myself presentable. I opened Gabby's door again and sat down slowly on the edge of her bed.

She was facing me but her eyes still asleep. The color beneath her eyelids were purple, as if she hasn't slept in awhile. I gently stroked her cheek and

nudged her a bit. Careful not to scare her; she twitched. "Mhmph." she mumbled,

"Gabb, time to wake up. It's already 8, might as well get some food in you. C'mon." I whispered into her ear; she groaned.

"Nooo, not noow." she grunted. "Dann, give me 5...minutes..." then she fell back to sleep. I rolled my eyes; _If she wants it the hard way._

I slowly leaned in to kiss both of her eyes, but she was already awake. Instead, I poked her eye. "Ka--ouuch!" she hissed. I fell back

immediately, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to!" I held my hands in front of me, afraid that she might hit me. She just huffed and sat up.

"Could you at least give me time to recover _without making some silly wacko moves?!_" she frowned. I chuckled,

"Sorry, you just look cute when you sleep." Then I realized that our faces were just inches apart. She noticed it too and started blushing.

"Ah.." she began to speak but stopped. I leaned in again and closed my eyes,

She shoved my face off. "Excuse me!"

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. I opened my eyes and rubbed my cheek, that was painful.

"Gabby? What's going on?" I heard her spit something. "Gabby? Can you speak? Open the door." she didn't open it.

"Go-chokes-away." My heart started to beat faster. **Was she pregnant?!**

I slammed the door open, surprised it wasn't locked, and saw Gabby...

...Brushing her teeth.

* * * * * *

Note: **Okay, from the last chapter. The song that Danny sang for Gabby wasn't a Mcfly-made song. It's Beautiful Rescue by This Providence. Just reminding to**

**those who may be confused. Oh, btw. Reviews please, I haven't had any and well, I get sad ): )):**

* * * * * *

_Gabby's POV_

After eatting my breakfast; Tom, Harry and Dougie came in to play and practice a song for their next incoming tour. Which I had to know yet but even the boys seemed to

not know.

"Tom, Harry, Dougie! Sup?" I smiled at all of them, I was sitting cross-legged from the couch and Dougie eyed me from head to toe. He smiled;

"We're great babe, uhm by the way. Seen Danny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, upstairs, make a left through the hallway and...wait, don't you know Danny's room?" My face became skeptic and I knew that Dougie fooled me once again.

"Got you babe." he winked and ran upstairs; the silly guys. Tom followed and waved at me, "Nice weather today, ain't it Gabby?"

But before I could speak, Harry answered Tom's question. "Well, hell it is. Oh! If it isn't Gabriella."

I rolled my eyes, "It's _Gabrielle_, Harry."

"Oh, right. I knew that." then Danny emerged from the stairs. Jumping from the second to the last step and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He looked at me and

smiled brightly. I smiled back;

"Okay, guys. Let's kick it off with Lies first then Too close for comfort." and then they began.

**Okay, I don't really want to go into detail so let's just fast-forward to three weeks later. Quite a long vacation for a famous band like 'em. ((; **

Stil Gabrielle's POV;;

We all arrived at Danny's house again and planned to have some drinks over. Dougie screamed, a bit woozy. "To Mcfly!"

"To Mcfly!" we all chanted.

The doorbell rang;

Tom stood up and said, "I'll get it." He wasn't woozy...yet. =))

After awhile, Tom came back, with a frown on his face. He glanced at Danny ,who was just a bit drunk at the moment, and Danny returned a smile. Obviously not aware of the

situation. But neither did I.

"What's with the long face, Tom?" chuckled Harry. Holding his bottle of beer. A man in a suit followed behind Tom. He looked like their manager.

"Guys, knock it off. This is serious." and for once, all fo them listened to Tom. I listened too.

...Then tom looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, "W-what's going on?"

"Gabby, We're leaving."

**So? How'd you like it? Well, I didn't coz they're leaving her--'specially Danny )):**

**Awwwww...))= Oh, well. I shall update soo-oon! =))**

**Review, whether you like it or not. I don't care just review! :|**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuation; Still Gabrielle's POV :(**

My Mouth fell open; my heart sank deeply.

"What? Why? When? How?!" I needed answers, I needed them _now._

Tom sighed heavily before answering me. "We're going on another tour, outside the country, Probably France and," Gabby cut her off.

"When? Next week? Next month?"

"...This friday." And that was in three days. **Three Days.**

I felt my knees wobble again and I had to sit on my knees. I shook my head, mouthing the words; No.

Danny was still unaware and actted stupid, "Well, isn't that so much fun? You can just wait for us, can' you love?" he chuckled and drank another bottle of beer.

I stared at him in livid disbelief; _How could he be that way?! How could he joke about this kind of thing?! _

I started to walk towards Danny and stared at him in the face, he smiled sheepishly back at me, I slapped his face.

"Ouuuch! That hurt!" Finally, he was awake.

"You bastard! How could you even joke about that?! I thought..." I couldn't speak anymore. All of the boys were just staring at me; I rushed upstairs to my room and slammed

the door. I didn't need to hear all of this,

This is all a dream...

* * * * * *

The next day; Danny's POV

Ever since Gabby slapped my face--real hard--I felt so guilty. Tom explained to me everything; from when I was stupidly drunk and saying that stupid joke to when Gabby broke down

and rushed to her room. She didn't even greet me morning as she usually did this morning. I just kept silent.

--

We were all on the dining table eating our lunch. With my parents;

It was all silent, really--the silence was killing me. My dad broke the silence;

"So, Danny. I heard you're going for another tour." My eyes widened and I glanced at Gabby; she was still eating.

"Dad," I whispered to him; hissing. "Not _that subject, please!_"

"No, it's ok." I heard Gabby speak. She was still looking at her empty plate but she was chewing something.

"No, Gabby it isn't. I owe you an--" She cut me off;

"You don't owe me anything. You're in a band and you have tours and go around the world. That's life." she looked at me now but looked away the next second.

"That isn't life, it's just plain bad luck.

"I don't get you! Argh!" She stood up and went outside of the house. I followed her;

She was leaning on the post and staring out to the street. The sun was still shining like it did but today it was wrong. She sighed;

"Danny, I'm gonna be nice now and not give you anything to be worried about. I mean," she whirled around and faced me. "I'll let you go, I won't hold unto you much longer. But until you have time to visit,"

She walked towards me and cupped my face on her hands. "I'll be here; waiting for you."

I gulped and nodded my head; "Okay, I'll be looking forward to that meeting."

* * * * * *

Friday; Mcfly's Departure.

Gabby's POV;

I went with the guys to the airport and helped them with their luggage. They were having their passports checked;

"Okay, Time to go." Said the manager. The guys shushed him;

I tried to make an effort to smile; I did but just a bit. I hugged all of them and stepped back.

"We'll still see each other; In the teli" I giggled. Danny chuckled too;

I nodded and pursed my lips; "Bye…" I said, waving and going the opposite way. But before I could do that—Danny caught my wrist and as before…

He kissed me the same way he did last time he left me. When he confessed his feelings; and again I felt the same need to kiss him deeply and I did. I pulled away, my breathing heavy.

"I love you, Daniel Alan David Jones. Always;"

"Me too," I let go of his hand and walked away…

**That was a bit sad, I guess. Well, I shall update soon as long as you guys keep reviewing (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys :-h**

**First of all, I do not own Mcfly. I'm just an avid fan of that awesome pop british band : And they rock so hard \m/**

**Oh, let's start with Danny's POV since he is the **_**real**_** star of this fanfic; not Gabby |:**

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew, So I told you with a smile,_

_ it's all about youuu..._

Yeah, how does a guy like me end up in the darkest pits of hell? Well, I'll give you one clue...

I left the girl a love, and now this is what I get. Now God, are you _happy?_

...okay,okay. I take everything back. I don't hate God or anybody else for that matter. I--

--

"Danny, don't just sit there. Get your slimy ass of here." Dougie protested. And I lazily got up to the recording studio.

"Be right there," I said, my voice very dull. I had no idea what was wrong with me...

* * * * *

_Why'd you leave me? _

_Why? Danny? Why?  
_

_Aren't I good enough for you? Wasn't I enough?  
_

_Did I do something wrong? Is it me?_

I heard sobs and cries coming from Gabby's voice. I could not bear it at all. I felt so guilty.

"Gah!" I woke up with sweat all over my face. I noticed it was morning and I fell back on my pillow. I felt a hand beside me.

There was a woman. I didn't know.

"...Danny, I need to go. Thanks for the amazing night." She stood up and I noticed that she was...

I just slept with a girl I didn't know. Oh my fucking gosh!

"Uh...who are you?" I asked the mysterious girl. She whirled, already dressed, and faced me with a smirk in her face.

"Oh, my name's Cassandra. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll be here if you need me." she winked. What a tramp;

"Okay then, get out." I glared. Then her eyes widened and left my hotel room...the only thing is.

...what if Gabby figures this out?

* * * * *

Gabby's POV

I was already studying my masters in my last semester and I've been doing well. I went to my house where I'd find my friends.

"Oi, Gabby! You're late." chuckled Jaime, He's a friend who I met in the university. We've been close ever since.

"I'm soo sorry, I just had a package to sign." I licked my dried lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"From your admirer again?" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, silly. From my dad. He's been sending me money and stuff. To take care of myself." I shrugged and smiled a bit. I did miss my dad.

"Ohh, Let's open it then." he jumped from his seat and went to my side. He got the cutter and sliced the tape with one fluid swing.

"Woohoo! We're hee-ere!" called Laura. My old friend from so many years ago. *My seatmate from chapter 2. ;)

"Oh, here they are." I ran swiftly to the front door and saw Laura with Bianca behind her. I waved at them and we hugged.

"How you've been sweetie? You look neat as always." she winked.

Then Jaime was by my side again, leaning on the door frame. "Not neat, Laura. I'd say pretty." I ignored him.

Bianca then smiled at me and I came to hug her. "Oi, Gabby! Wassup?" she said in her usual crazy tone.

I laughed, "I'm fine, homie. Let's get inside."

* * * * *

Danny's POV

I would have to go back home, to see her again. But when I called my mom; she wasn't there anymore.

"But honey, I have her contact number if you want it..."

"Sure, mom."

* * * * *

Gabby's POV

After doing our projects, we all had to separate for the night. Jaime was the last to go home;

"Night, Gabrielle. Sleep tight." he hugged me and I just patted his back.

"G'night Jaime."

As he went out the door, he peeked over his shoulder to smile at me, I blushed. Sometimes his smile always makes me feel conscious.

--

I went slowly to my bedroom, looked outside my balcony and there was pure silence. I closed my balcony door and tucked myself in bed...

_It's all about you, it's all about you baby,_

I heard the voice in my head, my favorite song. I was already getting sleepy so I decided to stop the singing. But it wouldn't;

Then did I notice, It was coming outside, and only _one_ voice was singing. A guitar strumming.

_And I would answer all your wishes if you ask me to, but if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

I slowly sat up from my bed, following the voice.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do..._

I opened the balcony door and...

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, yes you've made my life worthwhile._

There was nothing first, cept for a few candles lit up.

_So I told you with a smile..._

I finally saw who was singing;

_...It's all about youu..._

...Danny.

**Reviews please :"**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay, this is going to be quite a climax. Abit =)) **

** ...Well, then. Enjoy :D**

*** * * * ***

_Gabby's POV_

It was Danny, all along.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, little by little, I forgot how to breathe. "...D-danny?" I choked out.

He smiled, he was sitting on the chair beside my mini garden that I made in my balcony. He dropped his guitar and walked towards me. His smile was so mesmerizing, it was as if I was dead and I was brought up to live again. In his eyes, he was the guy who won the lottery and I was that amazing price. His arms open, just for _me._

"Gabrielle Cassady," He said as he took my hand slowly, his eyes still on me. "I'm here."

I shook my head, my imagination must have taken over me. This is all just a wonderful, self-fufilling dream. "No, you're not." I sobbed.

Then Danny's once happy face turned confused then hurt. His eyes were soft and his lips pursed. "I am. I'm right here, Gabby."

"No." My voice broke, "It's all just a dream, You're somewhere else in London. Who knows?" I sniffed. "Just not here."

"Gabby," his tone turned serious, "I am!"

"Convince me."

Then right there and then, his hands cupped my face and pulled it to his.

My body was frozen for one second and then soft the other. My hands rested on his warm chest, his hands tangled in my soft hair. He pulled away for some breath, and leaned in again. I felt my hands slowly raise up...to his neck, his cheeks, his hair. I found myself whole again, I was once some lost puzzle piece and I'm complete again. It was an amazing feeling. After all this two years, that was quite long.

It wasn't the same feeling that I had when I came back to him, in Manchester. It was just like, we were old friends who seperated ways and found each other by chance. But this one? No it was totally different.

I pulled away, but his grip refused. He was trying to really wake me up, but I already knew--I just denied it--that he was here.

"...Enough, Danny."

"...Convinced yet?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes." Then he let me go but kept my hands intertwined with his.

I looked up at him, the moon right behind him shining. His blue eyes were like a clear pool that I slowly sank into. I stroked his hair, a lock of his hair was covering his right eye and then his cheek. He blushed at that, and chuckled. His sweet breath overflowing inside my mind. I could smell his scent and taste it on my tongue.

"...you look tired." he murmured, also outlining my face.

"Naw, I'm okay. I'm perfect."

"You always were."

"Were?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and chuckled;

"No,no. I mean, you still _are._"

I hesitated for awhile and asked him, "Do you want to come inside?"

He looked like he hesitated too, "Well, is it okay? I'm a bit dirty..." He looked at his once clean outfit now covered in leaves from climbing the tree nest to my balcony. I giggled;

"C'mon, Let's get you all cleaned up." I pulled his hand and lent him a towel.

* * * * *

_Danny's POV_

So Gabby let me take a short shower and I slowly wrapped myself in the bathrobe and peeked outside the bathroom door.

Gabby was fast asleep; taking a nap. She was lying quietly down on her bed.

After I got dressed with the clothes I lent from her, I kissed her goodnight on her forehead. She woke up;

"Where are you going?" she said as she took my hand. Her hands felt cold as if she was afraid that I'd leave her again.

"I'll just be at the nearest hotel, I'll be right there." but she refused.

"No, please. Don't go." her voice broke and that made me even more anxious. I stroked her sweaty forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right here beside you." She smiled and nodded then she laid down. I laid down beside her.

I hummed the continuation of _All about you_ and she slowly fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Danny's POV_

_* * * * * _

_**Okay, guys. Feel free to review as much as you can...please? =)) I just noticed now that Gabby and Danny rhyme =)))**_

_*** * * * ***_

I was the first to wake up again, I slowly untangled myself from Gabby's touch and went out of her balcony to welcome the rising sun. It was beautiful, this place where Gabby has moved into. It could've been a place where she could forget about me...about us...about all of it.

But since her feelings for me was so strong that she could not possibly get mad a me for leaving her, over and over again. She could not.

I guess, I couldn't deserve such a pure and clean hearted woman. Like her;

As I leaned against the wind that brushed through my face and my ruffled hair, I heard Gabby sit up. I whirled around and faced her;

She was wearing an over-sized shirt and mini shorts that I didn't notice last night. She looked stunning, even when her hair was messed up like tangled knots. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I hugged her waist and took her in my arms, she squealed and hugged me back. I set her on the table and kissed her like I never did before. This caught her off-gaurd but she just joined in the kiss.

...And that's when I first made love to her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry for the short update, but here's another one ;;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Gabby's POV_

I woke up and first saw the bright sunrays shining through the the windows and next to me, I heard a heartbeat.

And I knew what that heartbeat came from and whose heartbeat it was. Why it was no one else but Danny. I moved closer to him and continued to listen to that heartbeat. It was the so soothing to listen to.

--

"What're you thinking?" said Danny, his voice low and rough. His arms around my waist and him kissing my hair.

"Just wanting to stay with you for as long as I could. And well," I hesitated. It got him;

"What? What else?" he moved down, to face me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I want to dress up now." I laughed and he pouted.

"Well, I was thinking that I could stay like this for as long as I could." and his hand went down to my thigh then up again to my waist. My eyes rolled up a bit.

"But you can't" I kissed him shortly. "You have a practice to go to."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Dougie called. Sometime after we were...finished." I coughed and blushed. He blushed too.

"Well, 'I guess then we do have to." He kissed my forehead first and then went to get his clothes from the floor. He was already in his brief.

"Okay, I'll be right there." and I stood up, the blanket falling at my feet. And didn't care whether Danny's eyed popped out as soon as he noticed me. I giggled at his reaction and got dressed.

* * * * *

_ the recording studio_

Harry greeted us, like a security gaurd. I laughed at him; "Hello, Harry. Long time no see."

"Well, Hello to you Madam, and might I say that you look _extraordinary._" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Okaay, enough of the crappy talk. Sup Gabby?" He raised his hand for a high-five. I smacked him back. He rubbed his hands together, mouthing the word 'ouch'.

"Don't underestimate me Judd." I winked and Danny laughed beside me, his arm around my waist.

"Well, you've got a grip." then he looked at Danny, "You should've done mission impossible with us. Would've saved you from trouble." he rolled his eyes.

Danny snorted, "Yeah, well. _Whatever."_ he said in his small voice, I laughed. He laughed back.

"You guys creep me out." said Dougie, his head peeking from the front entrance, mouth full of food.

My eyes widened and smiled at him, "Dougie !" I said and rushed to hug him. His eyes widened too and quickly swallowed his food.

He hugged me back tightly, If you never knew, Dougie was one of my oldest friends to next to Danny. He was like a brother to me and I a sister to him. "Ahh, I missed you Gabby." he said. "Here."

He lent me a blue box with a blue ribbon. "Belated Happy birthday." he said with a smile that only I could see. I giggled;

"You, of all people, have to give me a birthday present? What? It was months ago!" I said with a chuckle. He laughed out loud.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right?" he nudged me but I blocked his elbow. Danny cleared his throat.

"That was from both of us, S'just that we couldn't well. Send it right away. There was a delay and all--" I cut him off.

"It's okay, Danny." I walked up to him and kissed him shortly. "I love it." I winked at him and that was all it took to make him smile again.

I opened the present and a music box was inside. It was beautiful.

I turned the knob thrice and listened to the beautiful melody that my mother played to me when I was young. And I cried.

"Oh, God. This is perfect. How'd you know about this song?" I looked at Danny.

"It was your mother's wasn't it? I asked your dad and then we found this." said Danny.

"It's been quite old and needed a new set of tools so we had it repaired." said Dougie.

"Oh, thank you." I sniffed. The memory of my mother was always a sensitive subject. But my two closest friends knew about it. They were there with me through it all.

* * * * *

_Okay so here's the deal:_

_ I wasn't exactly able to mention Dougie during Gabby and Danny's highschool years but ever since Danny and Dougie met, Gabby joined in the group and they became three close friends. Thats when Tom and Harry are added to the picture and form a band. and then that's when Chapter three begins. _

_ It comes around so I'm explaining it so that you guys are in the same page as me. Gets now? ;;)_

_Revieeeews!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ola ! Here's another update, though it may not be so shocking. I hope it is. ;;) _

_* * * * *_

_Danny's POV_

I got my guitar out from it's case and sat on my chair, my only chair. :

"Hey ! That's _my _seat!" argued Tom, I pulled out my tongue at him and he copied. But alas, I won the arguement. I always do, smug smug :

"Oh, well. Never miind." he scoffed. "Let's take it from the first verse."

(Ladies&&Gentlemen, I give you **Broccoli. **)

_Everything was going just the way I planned the broccoli was done !_

_ She doesn't know that I'm a virgin in the kitchen 'cause it's normally my mum._

_But then she called me and that's when, she said to me-ee._

_She wasn't coming 'round for teaa._

_ I should've known much better. But it's so hard I can't forget her._

_ And she keeps playin me around. But I'm tryin' so hard to impress her._

_ She puts me under so much pressure, and I just wanted her to let me know._

_ She cares._

(Danny's Part XDD)

_Blowing out the candles now, if that's the way she treats me I'm a fool._

_ And everyone will tease me now and rumours start to spread around the school._

_ they say that i'm a loser but that girl's so cruel. But I keep feeding her the fuel._

_* * * * * _

_Gabby's POV_

I was singing along--well, lip-synching along--to their song and I enjoyed myself well. Until my phone rang,

The ringtone played loudly and the guy--maybe the observer--glared at me. I smiled apolegetically and said, "Sorry."

I ran out the door and answered the phone. "Yup?"

"Gabby?" said Jaime, "Are you free tonight?"

"Uhh," What did he mean by _free?_ I glanced back at the door, guess they wouldn't mind me taking some timeout.

"It's not a date," he snorted. "It's our project, remember?"

"Ohh !" Well, that was relieving. "Sure, sure. I'll be on my way."

"You don't want me to pick you up? Where are you?"

"Nahh, It's okay. Walking is healthy these days." I chuckled at my own joke, he laughed too.

"Alright, but I'll meet you a block away from my flat. That okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. See you."

But before I left, I wrote a note to Danny.

_Hey, Danny. I'm just at Jaime's flat. You know, my classmate from the university, we just had a project to complete._

_I'll text you the address later and I'll be back as soon that you'll never know I left. I love you..._

_ G,_

And I sealed it with my heart;


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, here's another one ;;)_

_* * * * *_

_Danny's POV_

After we rehearsed two songs and our latest, I noticed that Gabby hasn't said a word from the controlling room. She's usually the whiny person;

Then I went to the controlling room during our break and she wasn't there. I asked the guy with messy curly hair across the room;

"Hey, have you seen a girl around 5 feet, brownish hair, and a pretty smile?"

He just nodded his head and he gave me a piece of paper with Gabby's handwriting written all over it.

then that's when I recieved a text message;;

* * * * *

_Gabby's POV_

I was already three blocks away from Jaime's place but it started to get a little late, The moon was already appearing.

Then that's when I regretted accepting Jaime's offer for a ride. Ugh, How stupid could I be?

But as I walked a few more steps, I heard footsteps following me. I could hear them come closer and closer; I closed my eyes shut.

It was just like that bad dream I always had when I was in highschool (Chapter One) right after my mother's death. She died because of that too.

"Get. Away. From. Me" I hissed at the stranger who started to run when I ran. "I said go AWAY !"

"Aw, don't be like that sugar." he laughed a hissy laugh. "We just want to have some fun." anothe voice chuckled. I started to panic.

"Somebody help me! Somebody!" I called out for help but nobody would answer. It was so quiet.

Then two pairs of arms grabbed me. I shrieked;

They took my purse, my wallet while another guy was holding me down. He grabbed my waist and pushed me down to the floor. I couldn't see his face beneath my tears.

Then I bit his arm--Ew! It tasted like vomit--and escaped. But they caught me again and this time stabbed my lower right rib. I groaned and fell into unconciousness.

"Gabby!" I heard someone scream, then later all I knew was that everything blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm so sorry for all my typos but I hope you all understood it. :( _

_* * * * *_

_Danny's POV_

As soon as I got the address, I got into my car and called her number. It rang thrice; then the operator said 'It cannot be reached.'

"Ugh, crap." I cussed under my breath, it was late and she just had to go alone?!

Then Dougie went infront of my car, I stepped on the breaks early enough. "Wait !"

"Dude ! Get out ! I need to go to Gabby." then he blocked my way again.

"I'll go with you." he opened the passenger door beside me and I stepped on the gas as hard as I could.

* * * * *

Meanwhile;;Normal POV

Gabby's been stabbed in the lower right rib but Jaime was able to get there in time to save her from being totally killed.

After Jaime was able to beat the two robbers, he called an ambulance and after 10 minutes, they arrived.

"Take her to the nearest hospital. Go !" he said. He glanced once more at the bloody Gabby and said, "Be safe."

* * * * *

Danny again. :'(

When I arrived at Jaime's flat, no one was there. The lights were off and everything was _too_ quiet. Then my phone rang;

It was Gabby's number. "Oh, gabby. I'm so happy you're safe. Why didn't you--" I was cut off by another kind of voice, Jaime's.

"What do_ you_ want? Where's Gabby?" I growled at him, I never did like this classmate of hers now he's answering her cellphone.

"Something happened to Gabby and she was stabbed. I was able to save her but she's in critical condition. Go to the nearest hospital !"

My eyes widened an Dougie shook my shoulders. "What's wrong?!" I dropped my cellphone.

"She was stabbed."

* * * * *

the hospital;; Jaime's POV

I saw Gabby at her room, laying down still at her bed. She was bandaged immediately on her rib and her sprained ankle.

She was still fast asleep. I sat down on the chair next to her and slowly stroked her cheek, it felt warm.

"Thank God you're okay." I sighed. The door slammed open; It was Danny.

"Get your filthy hands off her !" He snarled at me and I was taken back. I _saved_ her for _cryin' out loud_.

I stood up to defend myself, "I saved her ! You should be thanking me !" he was taken aback too but continued to argue.

"She's mine, that's not your job !"

"Could I at least get a thank you?"

"No !" he snapped back. I shut up since he was being pain in the ass.

I walked out of his way and just stood in another corner, this other guy just stared at me. He was laughing; he looked like Dougie.

"Gabby..." Danny murmured. She was still unconcious, probably give her another day to rest.

"You should probably let her rest, man. She's gone through a lot." He just ignored me.

I walked out of the door, getting away from this so called boyfriend of hers. But then did I realized;

...I actually love her.

* * * * * *

_Well, well? =)) REviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, I've already taken into account all of your reviews and I shall try to follow all of them_

_...wow, I'm using BIG words :|_

_* * * * _

_Gabby's POV _

My eyelids started to move slowly and they finally opened, but they were still droppy. I felt so drained;

When my eyesight adjusted, I found Danny and Jaime sleeping in opposite sides of the sofa. They were sleeping soundly, I wanted to take a closer look and sat up. But it just made my rib ache and throb painfully. "Ahh !" I shrieked and Danny woke up and went to my side. I closed my eyes shut and took a held my breath till the aching stopped.

"Gabby..." Danny murmured while holding me close to himself. I took another intake of breath and it cooled the aching down. Danny continued to stroke my cheek. I looked up at him and he smiled brightly--then frowned.

It was as if my chest was stabbed because of the expression on his face. "Don't make that face please !" I begged,.

"What do you want me to do? Act as if nothing happened?!" he asked.

"I want you to be happy for me that I'm still alive!"

Danny just inhaled and puffed out air out of his nose and whispered, "...not completely."

"Uh ! What?! You'd rather be relieved that I'm dead than be half-injured?!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down, the aching came back.

"Don't you know how lucky and blessed I am to have a friend save me from an unfortunate accident?" I challenged him.

"It was an even fight, he could've won either way." he muttered under his breath. I grew even more upset.

"Daniel Alan David Jones, You're the most selfish, ungrateful, irresponsible, know-it-all I've ever met !" I threw my arms in the air. Then a thought came into my head, _was he jealous? of Jaime saving me instead of him?_ "...Danny, is this some kind of jealousy, emotion guys have or something?"

Danny looked at me straight in the eyes as if I was an idiot. "Hell, no !" he stood up, let go of my hand and headed for the door. I sobbed;

"...do you really have to?" Tears fell down from my cheek, Danny's face didn't show any sympathy for me. I don't even think he's thinking straight.

"...yes, get well soon." then he looked at me and took effort to smile at me, "I'll be back tomorrow." and he closed the door,

* * * * *

_Danny's POV_

Once I was out the door, I fell back on my knees. I curled myself up into a ball, ignoring the people watching me. I just had to suffer for once.

It was agony all over again, and this time she almost left me. _For good. _

She could've _died _If _I _didn't let her go alone. She would'nt have been stabbed if _I _have given her a ride or even stop first to check on her. She would never have been harmed if she never knew _me. _

As I went out the door, my three friends were there right beside me.

* * * * *

_Two weeks later, Gabby has been released from the hospital and is currently back with her friends, but still in a fight with Danny. _

_Her POV_

Jaime was with me preparing dinner for all our friends. It was my celebration for recovering from my injuries. We were making cookies;

--

While I was stirring, he was putting in the ingredients. "Jaime, the chocolate chips ! hurry !" I said while stirring the mixture.

He put it by reaching out his arm from behind me and his head was leaning on my right shoulder, it gave me goosebumps. "There." I felt his breath.

I didn't answer but I just stayed quiet. I pursed my lips.

"Something the matter Gabby?" He said, he pulled away from me slightly but he was still _too close._ I took a deep breath.

"N-nothing, uhm, are you done with the table?" I looked at the dining table and it was fairly neat. He was a really helpful guy.

"Yeah, sure. I'm also done with the pasta and the drinks." he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow but he shook his head.

"Okay, I'll put these in the oven."

_Ding dong !_

Laura and Bianca came in first, they looked stunning even for a little party like this.

Laura had her red hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a long blouse with a red belt tied around it and leggings with black high-heeled shoes.

Bianca had a heaband on her curly hair and a sleeveless blouse together with a necklace with skinny jeans and flats.

But I wasn't even ready yet.

"Oh, my gosh, Gabby. You're the celebrant and you're not even dressed yet?!" Laura exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was cooking, hun. Could I get my outfit messy?"

"Well, you've got a point there and we better hurry 'cause Tom told me they're on their way." ...wow, they are together.

Okay, let me explain. Laura and Tom met in the hospital when I was still recovering from my wounds. They were like, all shy at first but then they got to know each other and well, they fell in love.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's get dressin'" Oh, and Bianca is with Harry too. Funny isn't it?

----

So Laura made my hair and I just had a simple outfit. My hair was straightened and my bangs were covering one side of my face in a neat way. I wore a graphic tee with a vest and skinny jeans with Vans. I know, I'm more of the boyish type But I could be girly at times. But as I was dressing up, I could see the scars on my side. The stab, when they had to stitch me, it was painful. Even through all the painkillers.

* * * * *  
_Jaime's POV_

After I was done preparing everything and I cleaned myself already, the doorbell rang.

It was Danny who first arrived. He looked at me and smiled slightly, we were friends now but his was still having issues with Gabby. That wasn't _my _problem so I stayed with Gabby all the way.

"What's kickin' Jaime? Is Gabby there?" he said, I noticed that he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I made my best poker face.

"Ah, yeah. She's here, nice flowers by the way." I gestured to the white roses.

"Yeah, it's her favorite. I hope she'll forgive me."

"She's a kind person, she will." I winked and he chuckled.

"I guess so." and we both went inside. While we were still talking, I heard footsteps come down from the stairway. I looked around and saw...

Gabby was already dressed up in a really rockish outfit but the way she looked now unlike in the hospital, there was a big difference.

I glanced at Danny and I knew that he noticed it too. He was still looking at her, Gabby blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, seriously. Stop it." She frowned and we snapped out of it.

"Gabby, these are for you." Danny said blushing and gave her the flowers. Gabby's eyebrows raised but she still accepted it.

"Thank you, Danny." she hugged him and Danny hugged her back, she murmured something I couldn't hear but Danny closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. Laura and Bianca said, "Awww !" and squealed. I chuckled.

* * * *

After we all ate and drank, I kind of got drunk and got woozy. Laura and Bianca went home with Harry and Tom and Dougie. Danny stayed behind but was already sleeping. I was helping Gabby fix everything. She was cussing all over the mess we made. But she was content and happy with the celebration.

"Ugh, ew. Dougie really needs a tutoring class in cleaning." she chuckled while picking up all the bottles.

When we were done, we went outside for some fresh air and continued to drink a few more bottles. We were sitting in the garage with only the radio playing.

* * * * *

_Gabby's POV_

I was drinking with Jaime when I muttered, "Jaime, I have one question." I said in a shakey voice, I was drunk anyways.

"Shoot." he replied.

"If you could do anything right now, what would that be?"

He chuckled and moved closer to me, his face just inches but I didn't seem to mind, everything was just so blurry. "Easy."

Then he hugged me and kissed my lips with such force, I was taken aback but I didn't move. I wasn't in control of myself yet. But the way he kissed me was different from the way Danny kissed me. His was a slow movement, relieving every single second of it while Danny's was strong and fierce, engraving.

Jaime's hands cupped mine and he continued to kiss me sweetly and softly and his left hand slowly went down my neck...to my waist...then under my shirt where my scar was. He stopped first, it was a s if he felt that scar, and he stroked it. His touch sent an electrifying response to my body. I pulled away from him and covered my mouth with my hand. I shook my head, "No..." I murmured.

Jaime reached his hand out to me desperately and said, "But I love you..."

This time I stood up, getting away from him, afraid I might hurt him. "I can't. I love _him_, Jaime. _Him._"

He stood up too, "But _I _won't hurt _you _! I'll make you safe, let you know that I care about you. Gabby, that time we met at the university I've always liked you and every single second that you cry just because of Danny makes me suffer too. I won't do that to you." he walked towards me and took my hand. "I'll be the one to take care of you." He leaned his head on mine and it seemed like he could read my mind.

Then he slowly moved his head to the side and kissed me again, this time I kissed him back.

I never had a thought in my mind that I would like somebody else than Danny, nor did I even think about it. But I wasn't perfect at things and I happened to stumble upon Jaime. He was a classmate at first but when we started hanging out during lunch we got to know each other like bestfriends. And he was my bestfriend, he made me feel as if I was at home. And maybe, just maybe...

...I love him too.

But I'll be such an idiot, Jaime didn't make things worse for me and neither did Danny. It was _me _who made things worse all over and all over again. I'd have to choose one of them, and that's the hardest part.

"Jaime..." I murmured his name after I pulled away from him again. Jaime stayed put and leaned his forehead on mine.

"You'll have to think about it, I'll be waiting." his grip on my hand held tighter. "For as long as I can."

I shook my head, "What if I don't? What if I don't choose any of you?" my voice broke. Jaime stroked my cheek and kissed my lips once more.

"I'll be waiting, Gabby. Even after college, or anywhere else, I'll be waiting until you accept me to be yours."

I looked up at him, tears blocked my eyesight but Jaime kissed them away too. My entire face and neck was full of his kisses. It was invigorating. I hesitated, "Jaime, I don't want to hurt you too."

He just shrugged, "It won't be easy, I know. There'll be a few bumps and bruises on the way but I'll know it's okay because I have _you_ in my life."

And with those last words for the night, he let go of my hand and headed to his home. Where he belongs.

* * * * *

I went to my bedroom and saw Danny sleeping soundly, I bit my lower lip and it bled but I didn't mind it. Because now...

...I have to choose; Danny or Jaime ?

* * * * *

_Danny's POV_

I saw everything. From when Gabby asked the silly question to when Jaime confessed his feelings. But I know that I won't lose to him.

Gabby is everything to me; the girl I couldn't live without, the person _who rocked my world_ unlike any other girl. And I saw Gabby go back upstairs to her room where I fell asleep, I laid down on the bed again and pretended to sleep.

She sighed and kissed my forehead. While she pressed her hand on my shoulder, it was trembling. I held it close and she gasped.

"You're awake?" she asked me and I looked at her, she looked the same, still nice and neat. I turned around and looked at her. My eyes staring straight into hers.

I stood up and whispered at her ear, she was shivering so I hugged her. "I won't give you up either, Gabby."

And she cried and fell asleep in my arms.

_Reviews, reviews, reviews people ;;) _


	16. Chapter 16

_Danny's POV_

I woke up in Gabby's Room right next to her, it was a quiet morning. The sun was still rising and the sky was dark blue mixed with orange.

I just stayed there, lying down with my arms around her. My grey shirt was stained with her tears but I didn't mind. I stroked a lock of her hair out of her face so that I could catch a closer glimpse of her face. She was sleeping soundly, I mostly spent the night watching her cry. It wasn't easy, her cries were mostly for me. Because I saw her with Jaime in a not-so-nice-kind-of-sight kind of thing. She looked so guilty, as if she committed a crime. Well, weren't together, we broke up 'cause of our arguements. But we still looked out for each other and now...

She had to choose between us; me or Jaime.

Unfortunately, that bastard made her under pressure and caused her even more problems, I kept cussing about that guy the entire night but low enough that Gabby wouldn't hear me.

"Mhmph..." Gabby groaned, she was finally awake. I remained still so that she wouldn't notice that I was awake.

I closed my eyes, I could feel her gaze on me and she sighed. She kissed my forehead first then stood up. I opened my eyes a little bit to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. She wore on a sweater and shivered. She stood in her balcony and looked out to the sky.

I sat up quietly, careful not to startle her. I rubbed my hands together cause it was colder than I thought.

I took quiet steps towards her, she didn't seem to notice. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered to her ear, "Gaby, you okay?"

She looked at me and there were those tears again, "Danny, I'm so sorry." She ducked her head on my chest as if she was hiding from me.

"You kept saying that a hundred times last night and I already forgave you the first time, hun. There's nothing to cry about."

"Yes, there is." she paused, "I'm such a liar and a criminal, I'm not even good enough for you."

I took her face on my hands, "_you_ are so much better for me, _I'm _the one who's not good enough, barely ! Now, please...don't talk about this. It'll work out. I won't ever give you up." I chuckled and she just stared right back at me.

"'Cause I got you first." I winked and she laughed and hit my arm. "See? I even made you smile. Not stop crying and just bare with me now."

And with that, I kissed her fully on the lips and she decided to join in too. She didn't have a choice anyway, She was mine as I was hers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm really sorry...about last night." she said again, it was afternoon and we were on the floor this time. The only thing that was in between us was the blanket. I put my finger on her lips;

"Don't, there's nothing to be sorry about. Just enjoy right now, okay?" I winked at her.

"Well, I do need a shower." she rolled her eyes while I continued to kiss her neck, it was my kisses this time that she was covered in and not that bastard's.

"Would you like to come with me?" She held my hand and there was a sparkle in her eyes when she said this. I chuckled darkly.

"Yes." I couldn't agree more ! Like Hell I wanted this so much.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gab__by's POV_

_ "_Danny! Phone ! It's your mum !" I called out to him after I put on my jeans for the 3rd time. He just wouldn't let go of me.

Danny came out from the bathroom, finally dressed, and took the phone. He kissed my cheek first before saying, "Hello? Mum..."

I was tying my hair into a ponytail and fixed my T-shirt. I heard Danny's conversation though, "Yes, yes...I know mum. She's right here. Ugh, mum not that !" I giggled with the expression on his face when he said that but I was really curious about what they were talking about.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I muttered to him and he nodded while putting on his shoes.

I ran down the stairs and jumped on the last two stairs, that's just something I do when I'm in a happy mood. I opened the door;

My dad showed up, I gasped. "Dad ! You're here !" I hugged him and he laughed and hugged me back.

"Hello honey, how're you and your studies?" I groaned, talking about my academics right away?!

"I'm fine dad and yes, thanks for asking, I'm doing great. I've just got a few more things to pay for." Then my dad took his wallet. "No, no.I don't need money, I've already got my savings the moment I got here. Dad, c'mon ! I'm not poor."

My dad sighed and stroked my cheek, "I'm just worrying about you, honey. You, uh, in a relationship yet?"

My jaw dropped; My _father _asking _me_ about my _lovelife?_ **Impossible. **

** "**Uh, dad, are you seriously asking me this?"

"Well, I am your father and I don't want my daughter leaving me anytime soon. But are you?"

I grinned widely at him, "I am, you have to meet him, he's such a sweet guy." But then, I just noticed.

_My father was here, and Danny is here and he might..._Well, you know, get the wrong picture here. Since of course my dad doesn't know that I had a roommate which I don't. It just so happened that I slept with my boyfriend again. And that was so not a good impression for my father.

"Uh, what about I'll call you? And you can meet him. Y'know , in a restaurant or something?" I started to push my dad away.

My dad looked confused, "No, I wouldn't have time for that, I just want to see how you've taken care of the house. Could I come in?"

_Uh, oh ! _"Uhm, dad. Now's not a good time. I've just had a celebration party with my friends and well, it's a bit of a mess but I will clean it up--"

"What was the party all about? And why does it smell like beer?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a sour face.

"Uhm," He also doesn't know that I almost died with a recent accident. This was such a bad time. "Cause well, my friend graduated and he-she got a really nice job. Fashion designer--I mean, editor."

And my dad looked at me like I was beyond making up stories. He caught me, "Tell me the truth, Gabrielle. What is going on?!"

I sighed, "Look, dad. I've had a recent accident and well, I got several injuries and I was sent to the hospital, I recovered and we had a party. And well, that's it. That's why it smells like beer."

"Well, then if that's the case, can't I come in?" He took a step forward and I blocked him again.

"I--" I was cut off by a voice behind me. Danny. I turned around and saw him fully dressed--thank God--but his jeans were...well, loose.

I looked at my dad and his face was well, priceless. I wanted to laugh but this was--again--so not a good time.

"Oh, is that you Mr. Cassady? It's me ! Danny Jones !" He lifted his hand towards him to shake his hand. Fortunately, my father accepted the gesture.

"Nice to see you again, Danny. You've well, uh, grown. A-are you with...my daughter?"

Danny nodded and grinned proudly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "Why, yes I am. Sir, and might I say I couldn't be any happier." I blushed.

My dad seemed to approve but he looked at Danny with a smirk. "Well, you take care of her, Danny. I'll be just around the corner." then he glanced at me. "We have a lot to talk about young lady."

I nodded, "Yes , dad. I know. I'll explain everything."

And with that my dad walked away, leaving me with a future I could not possibly predict what would happen.

* * * * * *

_Reviews, please. I noticed that I'm making Danny a bit more nice than how he should be. _

_I'm not really showing his true personality but this is a fanfic and I don't know how he would react to these stuff. He is Danny Jones. _

_So, I am so sorry if I'm making this wrong.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Danny's POV_

Well, well, well. Hasn't Gabby's dad come home to finally visit his lovely daughter? And he already knows that _I'm_ the bf. Smug, smug;

I looked at Gabby to see if she was alright, she looked flushed red though, Did I do something?

"Gabby? Everything alright?" I shook her a little.

She was shaking from laughter, "L-look, at y-your jeans ! Ahahaha !" she laughed out loud. I raised an eyebrow and looked...

...Seems my fly was open. _Great, nice first impresion. _I rolled my eyes and pulled away from her. "Okaaay, okay. Enough, you had your laugh."

She was still laughing and this time it made me angry. I got her hand and closed the door, she shut up. "What're you doing?" she asked in a small voice.

"We're going to clean this place up remember? Now help me." I hissed harshly. She didn't answer back to defend herself like always but just kept quiet.

_*Dougie's POV;; Yehey ! His first POV...Isn't it?_

I was at Tom's flat and we were all in the living room; Him and Harry playing with the bloody Xbox. I was trying to call Danny but he seemed busy,

Probably slept with Gabby _again._ I rolled my eyes and dialed his number...'_Sorry, please try and call again...'_ Ugh.

"Ahahaha ! Yes ! Got you !" Tom shrieked after he beat Harry's 'space monkey'.

"Ugh, whatever. I've still got 11 lives left !" Harry screamed back. I was getting pissed.

"Shut the bloody hell up !" I screamed at them and finally, they shut down. I dialed Gabby's phone number instead.

It rang twice then I heard Gabby answer the phone; "Hello?" she said with her tiny voice, I've always liked her voice and she was really pretty and all but she wasn't my type. The cry-baby ones. I chuckled at the thought;

"Hey, Gabbs. Ain't Danny there?" Then I heard her scowl, _something I say?_

"Oh, _him._" she said in a bad way. I was starting to wonder what happened between those two. Probably because Danny got her drunk again then forced her to be in his clutches...

"Yeah, _him._ My best friend, our childhood friend ever since 2nd grade, your boyfriend, _Daniel Jones._" I hope that rang a bell.

She scoffed and called Danny, loud. I waited...

"Yu-huh? What could I do for you buddy?" he said, his voice a little rough. It gave me goosebumps.

"Uhh...We, uhm, have another town to go to if you didn't get the memo." I knew this was bad news. Even for them and especially for Gabby. Poor Gabby;

"_Oh._" ...wait.

Did he just say '_oh'_ ? Did the guy who loved Gabby and never wanted to leave her again, just say '_oh'_? You have got to be kickin' me.

"...uh, yeah. What's with the _oh?_"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Dougs. I've got it all covered, promise." then he hung the phone up.

He got it covered up, eh?

_Gabby's POV_

I was in the garage picking up all the bottles, it kind of reminded me the night before and it gave me chills.

While I was sweeping, I found something. A picture;

It was a picture of me and Danny when we were young. I still had my big curls back then and Danny still had his straight hairstyle, though it looked much geeky then. We had one arm around each other, like what most young kids were like in London. We haven't met Dougie here yet, though Doug wasn't found in most of our pictures. He was photo-shy as we called him.

And at the back was a note for my mom, with my handwriting in it :

_"Dear momma,_

_ I love you and Happy birthday to me :D Bring me some chocos please, fo my present. :) :)_

_ Love Gabby. :) :)" _

It was my old handwriting, all scribbled and filled with erasures. I was so young then, I didn't have the best handwriting. My dad helped me with the spelling.

My mum was in the States back then, that was also where she was killed. She was murdered by a robber. Two at the most. I wouldn't forget that event. When she left me.

A tear came down my cheek and I smudged it away quickly. I kept the picture in my pocket and continued cleaning;

"Gabby? We have something to discuss over." Danny said over the door.

"A-alright, I'll be right there."

"Gabby? What's going on?"

"No-nothing." then he noticed my red eyes and he hugged me close.

I hugged him back and closed my eyes for a moment. Then when I opened them, I saw my mother. Smiling brightly at me and she mouthed, _I love you too._

_ "..Mum."_ I whispered to her. Then Danny pulled away from me.

"What did you say?" he asked in a polite way. I just shook my head.

"Nothing," I sniffed. "Let's just go. I'm done here."

|Danny eyed me closely then wrapped his arm around my waist and we got back inside. I guess my mom was happy that I was with Danny, content and proud.

After we were inside and the place was clean, I said; "What were you going to talk about?"

Danny smiled at me and placed his hands on both my shoulders. "Gabby, right I promised never to leave you again?"

I hesitated then nodded my head, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm leaving again. And well, you're coming with me. Around the tour." he winked and before I could answer, he gave me a long kiss.

When I had the chance to speak I replied, "Seriously ?! Omg, that's amazing ! Of course I'll go with you."

"Traveling was what you've always wanted. Well, here you are." he kissed me another too passionate kiss. But it was all worth it.

Then in two weeks past, I've already got my bags packed and ready to leave...but before all that. I had one last thing to do.

_Jaime's POV ** Two weeks later;_

I dropped by Gabby's house to see how she was since she didn't visit me after a long time.

I rang the doorbell, twice but no one answered. Though the gate was open; I went inside.

Then to my surprise, everything; the furniture was covered in white sheets. And in the middle was a table with a birthday cake on it. What was written was:

_Happy birthday, Jaime. Love Gabby :)_

The phone suddenly rang; **You've got one message; Click ! **

_Hey, this is gabby, I'm not here right now but I've moved with Danny. Call me by my cell to contact me, thanks a ton ! _**Click !**

"_Jaime, if you're there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you on your birthday. I really am. But I hope you saw the cake and most of all, Happy birthday. I love you !" _

**End of message, Click !**

I smiled a bit and then blew the candle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Reviews, reviews, reviews ;;) _

_ Poor Jaime :(_

_Thanks Alexis for the reviews ;;)_

_Till next chapter :DD_


	18. Chapter 18

_Gabby's POV_

"Wait, wait a minute here." I said, getting all confuzzled. "_This_ is the so-called _tour bus?!_"

Danny was too busy laughing at my expression. "Haha, yes it is."

It was _huge_, a-right?

It stretched to what seemed like a mile away. If you could measure it, it would take two cars to it's actual length and three people to it's actual height. Get the picture?

...and it was only for the five of us--wait, scratch that. Six; including the driver ;)

Dougie was right beside me and yawned. "S'just a bus, sweetie. Chill." he patted my back.

I rolled my eyes, "But still !"

Tom interrupted, "Okay guys, time to go." and we all went aboard what seemed like a wild ride.

--

While we were inside, I checked how much bigger it was INSIDE. I could get used to this.

The kitchen had a complete stack of food; including my faves, Pop Tarts and Rice Crispies.

The bathroom filled with lotions and soaps and a huge bathtub. Here in a _bus ?!!?_

The entertainment room--heaven, mahn. I mean, seriously. A huge TV complete with Xbox, PS3, and with Dvds of all kinds. Not to mention the awesome sofa. I could sleep there.

The beds, er, were only four.

I sighed, I guess I will be sleeping in the sofa in the other room. I dropped my luggage and took my clothes, Danny appeared right behind me.

"Oh, gosh. You scared me !" He chuckled.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to unpack?"

I shook my head, "I am, in the other room cause well," I pointed at the beds stacked close together, "There are only four beds. So yeah,"

He shook his head too, "No you aren't. You'll be sleeping with me. On _my_ bed."

I stared at him in disbelief, "Heck, no. I'll just go." He blocked my way.

Then he thought for awhile then gave me that grim smile of his, it was kinda creepy though. "Uh, what's with the face?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "Oh, well. If that's what you want, I could always let poor Harry sleep in the hard sofa and let you take his bed in vain." he smirked.

He was such a cheater. "Ugh, fiiine."

* * * *

Well, the times in the bus weren't all sunshine, if you know what I mean.

Dougie would often forget to lock the door whenever he would do his whatever business. Like, in the bathroom. And it stinks...baaad.

Tom's snores are hard to ignore, it's like his own tornado there. I could even hear it from the kitchen and most of us couldn't sleep and woul often just watch him till he shut up.

Harry and his unending talk in his sleep, it ain't nice to hear either.

And then there's me and Danny, always together. As for whenever I'd sleep, he'd cuddle closer to me and grab my waist and continue to cover me in kisses and well, the other poor guys didn't like it sometimes. Hearing voices, I giggled at the thought. Not to mention when I'd go to the bathroom, he'd go with me and just spend most of the time wrapping his arm around my waist and just staring into my eyes. Dougie was getting jealous. Not that I minded.

And then finally, we arrived in the first destination; -insertwishedplacehere-

I was in the kitchen, chewing down some chips and watching the telli. Danny was drinking some juice.

"You sure aren't gaining anything." he looked at me and laughed. I smacked his arm.

"It's my talent, what could I do?"

Then he leaned down to me and kissed my cheek, then my forehead down to the bridge of my nose to my upper lip. I dropped the bag of chips and threw my arms around him. I wasn't getting any tired than this.

"You know, I'm really glad I came along." I murmured in his ear.

"Heck, yeah you should." he said in between kisses.

the lobby of the hotel;;

Paparazzi blocked us, so this was how it was being a huge star in London.

"Is she your girlfriend Danny?"

"Have you made out yet?"

"Ain't she a diamond, eh Danny?"

"You siblings?" they all asked. It was so silly;

"No, she's my girlfriend, my cup of tea, now get out of her way before I get a snap on all of you." he replied harshly. I turned red as a tomato.

"Is she really?"

"Yeah, why don't you prove it mate?"

"Kiss her !" they cheered, this was getting way too far.

Danny's grip on my waist tightened. He stopped walking and muttered, "They asked for this...." Then in what seemed like a second;

He twirled me around and kissed me dully on the lips. I turned even more red but joined in anyway...

I kissed him back, and he chuckled a bit and murmured, "I owe you."

"'Course you do." and we heard a few gags and muffled laughs form Dougie and Harry. Tom looked pissed; kind of. But when did this have to end anyway?

the hotel room;;

I laid back on the bed, tired. "Oh, gosh. I'm so exhausted."my heart was beating so fast.

"Was it my kissing expetise?"

"Since when did you get so naughty, goodie-goodie?" I giggled.

"I was never a goodie-goodie." he muttered.

"You were, to me at least." Then a thought popped into me. "I just have one question."

"Fire away." he said, still unpacking.

"Was I ever your, you know, your first?"

He didn't speak for awhile, I guess this was going bad. "My mom sleeps beside me when I was a kid..."

"That's not what I mean, Danny. You know that;"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Was I the first girl you ever slept with?"

He looked at me now, no; glared. "Seriously though, Gabby. _who cares?_"

I shut up, Did I just hear that?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. _'Who cares_'?"

I stalked off to the balcony and shut the door behind me; The night felt so cold and quiet.

Well, so who _did care_ if I wasn't his first? I mean, when we were kids, we had different crushes. He head his an I had mine.

Though I did kind of feel bad, he was _my_ first. And it felt so good, so _special_. Like he was the real deal; He was my first kiss and my first boyfriend. And I hoped that wouldn't change.

"Ugh, I am such an idiot." I muttered to myself, so now _I_ was going _crazy_ too?!

"...you are." I turned around and Danny appeared, his blue eyes glimmered at night. His face soft and innocent, though sometimes he wasn't.

He wore a shirt, unbuttoned. I raised an eyebrow; "You trying to seduce me?"

He laughed, "Am I? Who ever said that?" he made a smirk that could have stopped my heart beat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss me from my neck, up to my jaw till he was just brushing all around. I felt my hands roam around his hard chest and could feel his heartbeat. I hear him moan and kissed me harder; The night never seemed to end.

"Even though, you weren't my first one. You were always different from the others..."

I paused and pulled away from his too-kissable lips, "_The others?_" He chuckled.

"There were only three others, don't worry. But remember this." he raised me up for me to wrap my legs around his waist;

"...what is that?"

"I was very concious when it came to you, the others, I was drunk for crying out loud." and with that I laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay. I'm convinced."

"...that?"

"You love me."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Reviews, reviews, reviews ;;)_

_ Womanizer is stuck in my head. Gosh, darn it. :| =))_


	19. Chapter 19

_Danny's POV_

As the sun started to rise; I began to wake up.

Gabby was still and warm in my arms. She barely even slept through the night cause we were too busy staring at each other.

"You want to do something today?" I asked, playing a lock of her hair.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. You?"

"I'll think about it too..." I said, then I started to feel the outline of her body.

Gabby had an amazing figure, her body was smooth and she would shiver from my touch. Then I flet her scar right on her rib.

It was a straight rigid line but it was starting to heal. She placed her hand on my shoulder;

"It's too...much to see, isn't it?" she asked but I just shook my head.

"No, it's okay. This, I could handle." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked closer to her scar. "Gabby, promise me. You'll never leave my side again. Never again, you get me?" she nodded her head.

Then I slowly turned and kissed her again, it was already bright that the sky became bright blue. I stood up;

"You want to go on a date with me later?" I smiled at her. She shrugged;

"I thought this was one already? I'm fine." She said, sitting up and stretching.

"I'd want to spend a real one with you, a practical one." I turned on the bathroom lights;

She stood up now, the blankets falling at her feet, revealing her whole body. She was _beautiful._

With her back on me, I pulled her hand and guided her towards the shower.

As we were in, the water falling at us, I kissed her agressively and pushed her to the wall. Ours arms around each other, I never wanted to let go. I kissed every inch of her skin, I just couldn't get enough.

After that, we started to take a bath; Finally.

We played with each other's towels and got dressed up. I was going to take her out on an amazing date she'll never forget.

* * * * *

_Gabby's POV_

So Danny decided to take me on a date starting with eatting in an expensive restaurant where I had to dress accordingly. So,I had to go shopping with him. Ugh, let's just say shopping wasn't on one of my 'Things-to-do' list. It was just mostly spending time with Danny but I guess this could be an execption;

Or maybe not; This place was like, Paris Hilton's own closet with clothes I _did not_ want to have.

There were all kinds of blouses, skirts, sweaters, jeans, sandals, flip-flops. But I wasn't that kind of girl. I was mostly like the kind of girl who would dress in a T-shirt, a nice one, with jeans and sneakers. I felt as if Danny didn't know who I was.

"You sure we've been friends since the 2nd grade? Cause I'd bet you know I wouldn't like this." I glanced at him, he shoved his tongue out.

"Oh, I know. Trust me. It's just I want you to dress something formal for once."

"I have a decent dress already, now cut this out !"

"Not a chance, now get fittin' !"

Some lady I didn't know pulled me toward another closet full of dresses. I guess he hired me my own personal shopper or stylist wasn't with me though, I guess whatever I picked would be his own surprise.

I fit in a blue dress with a balloon kind of skirt which made me kind of look fat but still nice. A lime green one which was backless and showed too much skin was soo not for me. And then a dress which really looked like me;

It was a red dress that was sleeveless, had a black belt which revealed my curves--not that I didn't have much, was one inch above my knee and the skirt was ruffled. But it seemed to suit me, I guess. "Excellent ! You look perfect in it !" she squealed, reminded me of Laura.

I shrugged while twisting around to get a closer look, "I guess...you think he'll like me in this?"

"He'll _love _you in that dress, trust me honey."

"...Okaaay." Then I returned back to my casual clothes;

Danny was sitting on a white chair waiting for me and smiled once he saw me. "Well? How was the hunt?"

I panted, "Exhausting, but well worth it. I hope you'll like what I chose."

"Whatever you chose is okay with me, that's why I chose this store cause it doesn't have anything crazy in it. Whatever you choose from this would fit you well." he winked and I smiled back at him, I gave the dress to the cashier and guess what the price was...

...on second thought you might have a heart attack if you knew, so never mind.

My jaw dropped and my wallet felt as if it weighed ten hundred pounds. Danny chuckled and gave his credit card, I scoffed.

"Damn, you're rich." I muttered, he kissed my cheek.

"Shouldn't you be happy you have a rich boyfriend?"

"It's not about money I'm looking for, you know what I mean. Now, go, pay, before I hyperventilate." he chuckled and got the bag and gave it to me.

Guess this date will be special after all. I pray;

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_REVIEEEEEWS =)))_


	20. Chapter 20

_Danny's POV_

_ *Note;; _

_Uhm, so I had a few typos the last chapter so here's just to clear it._

_"...stylist, **whatever. Danny** wasn't with me though, I guess whatever I picked would be his own surprise."_

_ *The bolded ones are the words that were missing. I suck at typos :|  
_

So right after we bought her dress, I had to go with Tom to our last rehearsal; Gabby wasn't allowed this time cause, _I have a surprise waiting for her._

So like, don't tell.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave you." she asked, totally confused. It was almost funny, the expression on her face. But I had to act so I did my best poker face.

"I know, but it'll be fast. I promise," I kissed her forehead and went on the car with Tom, I rolled the window down. "Bye !"

She pouted and sighed, "Bye..." she waved and we drove off. I kind of felt guilty, leaving her alone but this was all worth it. I know it will be.

_Gabby's POV_

_ Oh, well. What to do now? _I thought to myself. Danny was in his rehearsal which I couldn't go and for some reason I wondered why. And apparantly, I was left alone in the hotel lobby with my dress. People kept staring at me, cause first of all, I was carrying a paper bag with the expensive brand written on it and I'm sure those people were wondering how or why a girl like me could even afford to buy this dress. Or even go inside to peek in it.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just leave the dress on my hotel room and buy a few snacks while waiting. It was getting boring;

I went inside Starbucks and got a caramel frap to-go. The waiter was very kind and I got my frap in seconds. Until, an unexpected guest appeared;

"Gabby? Gabby Cassady? Is that you?" It was Laura !

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" ..also Bianca. How unexpected could this be.

I shrieked and squealed, "OMG ! IT'S YOU GUYS ! YOU SAVED ME FROM BOREDOM !" then I shut up when people started to stare.

My two friends giggled and patted my back, "Sup? With you and Danny, I mean."

I rolled my eyes, "We're doing great, how bout you and Tom, and Harry?" I smugged at them, and both of them blushed.

"Whatever, so where do you live now?"

We continued to just talk and talk like old friends and it seemed like minutes but it was actually hours. My phone rang;

"Hello?"

"Gabby, it's me. Where are you?" said Danny.

"Oh, I'm in Starbucks, right across the hotel. Hey ! Guess what? Laura and Bianca are--" he cut me off.

"Uhm, Can I get you already? You know, our date?"

"Oh, oh, oh. Sure, okay. I'm right here." and I hung up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Bianca, I just shook my head.

"Danny and I are going out and I don't know where," I chuckled. "See you guys later." I waved at them and left the store.

I got another text message, "**Meet me in the roof up the hotel, dress up already too." **

As soon as I read it, I called a taxi.

_Danny's POV_

I waited up the roof for Gabby but it seemed to take a bit of time. Everything was ready;

The table, the music, the lights. It went the way it should be.

I took a deep breath and saw the door open slowly. It was her in that amazing dress she chose;

It was a red dress with a black belt and she looked wonderful in it; Of course, I wasn't focusing on the dress but the person wearing it.

Gabby had her hair curled and it made her face look more prominent, it was kind of like the time we met in Manchester but this was prettier.

I was surprised and she was too. Her face in awe;

"Oh, my...gosh. This is..." she struggled for words.

"...good enough, I guess. C'mon, let's eat." I got her hand and we sat down on the table.

Her favorite flowers were on the glass vase and she was just really shocked. I chuckled;

"Unexpected huh?"

She nodded her head, "Really, too much actually. This is so amazing Danny." she squeezed my hand and I smiled.

We ate and talked the entire night, the music wasn't my own but some of her other favorites too.

The date started well and ended well, we had a good night's sleep. If you know what I mean;

Then came the concert and she enjoyed that as well with her girlfriends; Bianca and Laura. It was a surprise seeing them especially for Harry and Tom; Dougie left out.

_;;A year later, Mcfly's making another album so they're kind on break. _

_ Gabby's POV_

Danny and I decided to visit our old place, where we met, grew and became friends. First in my old house, that was were we spent the night.

Then Danny drove me to our old school, highschool and elementary.

"Hey Gabby, before we go tomorrow, there's one last thing I want to do here." he said,

"What's that?"

He held my hand, "C'mon."

Before we went in the car, he blindfolded me with a towel. "H-hey !"

"Shhh ! It's a surprise,"

"You always give me surprises, I'm startin' to hate 'em." I muttered.

He laughed, "You won't hate this."

As I listened to the car engine and the wind blowing my hair, we finally came to a stop. Danny got out of the car and helped me get out of my seat;

"..slowly, there." he removed the blindfold. "Open your eyes."

As I opened them, all the old memories came back and forth in my head, It was the old field we used to hang around in.

It was still the same, the big tree, the soft grass, the bright sky and the sun shining.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, I'll justr confess something. _

_This is the second to the last chapter I'll be writing so I'm so excited._

_REVIEEEEWS !  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Gabby's POV;; The End_

"Awww...Danny." I hugged him tighter.

"Heh, let's get in."

So we sat in our place and ate apples and talked stuff; I was lying down on his shoulder while his arm around mine.

It was so bright, as if all our worries weren't there at all. It was like we were kids again, kids in love.

"Gabby, right you like the way we are now?" he asked suddenly; I looked at him, confused.

"Well, yeah of course. I love the way we are now, why wouldn't I?" I stroked his cheek, he blushed.

"Well, it's just that, we've been together for a year and a half and it's been amazing."

I raised my eyebrows, "And?"

"I love you," he suddenly kissed my lips and I just joined in anyway, How could I not kiss him back?

It was long but serious. As if he knew something I didn't, it kind of made me feel so lost.

Then right after the kiss, he whispered my name, "...I want to show you something."

Then he suddenly carried me, bridal style, into the woods. It wasn't dark at all, all the tree's branches surrounding us from everywhere.

He set me on my feet. He pointed to the tree, the big one we used to play around.

"Look what's written over there...."

I looked at him eagerly first then slowly walked towards the tree and then, what was written was the thing I was waiting for this whole time;;

** 'Will you marry me?'**

And then, when I looked back at Danny, he was right behind me on one knee with a black box on his hand.

"Gabbrielle Cassady, you're both a lover and my best friend, I promise to love you all the days of my life since it's all about you, _Will you marry me_?"

I sobbed and tried to take away the tears falling down my cheek. "Oh, my gosh..." I jumped to calm myself down, Danny didn't move.

"Yes ! Yes ! I do ! Hell, yes !" I screamed and he put the ring on my finger before hugging me.

"...Thank you." his voice broke and he looked at me in such a way which made my heart melt.

"C'mon," he pulled away from me but kept my hand, "Let's go back home..."

We drove across the street back to my house. The once bright sun became light orange and was slowly setting down;

We arrived in my house and he got off the car and went to my door to open it for me. I happily wrapped my arms around him and kissed him swiftly. Without breaking the kiss, we went inside and I didn't know how he was able to open the door or open the lights but that wasn't what I was focusing on right now. It was just him that I could see when I closed my eyes.

I felt him move upstairs into my room and lay me down on the bed. I opened my eyes and his eyes smoldered as they stared straight through me. Do you know the saying that your eyes are the only way people could see your soul? Well, it seemed as if I could see his soul and he could see mine. We were just right for each other, I knew that.

And as he kissed me again and slowly raised my shirt up and I lifted his, my head was swirling. I couldn't concentrate too much, I got dizzy. But I successfully threw his T-shirt to the floor and we continued;

_Note: I won't describe everything and poison my mind, leave that to the mature content ;)_

And before I knew it, We slept happily in each other's arms. Not knowing what would happen next but we knew that anytime now, we'd always be together.

THE END.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I didn't know how else to end it =))_

_I really hoped you guys liked my story cause I worked hard on this :)  
I love you guys, you rock !_

_and for the last time (or is it?) Reviews please !!_


End file.
